Rain patterns throughout the world are not readily predictable or reliable and irrigation from ground or riparian water is often the main source of agricultural water. Similarly, industrial and municipal water systems rely on these sources. Furthermore, hydraulic models predict diminishing water availability per individual over the next 25-50 years, with the greatest losses being in those areas now considered arid or semiarid. Desertification, the process of non-dessert becoming desert, is increasing, not only in China and north Africa, but in the United States where more than 30% of the land west of the Mississippi shows signs of desertification. Thus, even on our blue planet which is covered over three fourths of its surface with water, less than 1% is potable.
The present system is especially suited to producing fresh or potable water from sea water and other salty waters in desert and semi-desert areas as an example. It is applicable in many other areas as well. The present system may be implemented to provide large quantities of water from salty water to supply irrigation, industrial and municipal water by using inexpensive material, already widely available at low costs throughout the world with minimal energy required and simple operation and upkeep.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide solar stills capable of producing relatively large quantities of potable water. These attempts have proven to be costly and inefficient and have failed at producing large quantities of potable water. Therefore, a need exists for an improved solar distillation system.